How i got my first Detention at Hogwarts
by Caitlyn21
Summary: Caitlyn a third year Slytherin wants to prove her fellow Slytherins from being a goody goody to a bad girl. She has to get a detention but trys everything and never got one yet. How she gets a detention? Well you have to read it to find out.


How I got my first detention at Hogwarts

Hogwarts a great school. Great teachers, friends, quidditch games and detentions. Detentions are so fun. Writing essays, cleaning and stuff. You must think I'm crazy ,but I'm not. Your first detention is the best. You remember what you did to get it, what teacher you got it with, and what you did in that detention. My first detention was great. It was like yesterday. I was in third year, slytherin house, had brown short hair, dark eyes, really pale, and quite. You would always think the quite student would never do anything bad. Well you are wrong . It was late in the slytherin common room, students doing homework, talking, and going up stairs to go to bed. I was sitting by the fire. Alone thinking, thinking about my past. My past wasn't really interesting at all. Getting picked on, having barely any friends, slytherins calling you a goody -goody. I always thought why they always called me a goody-goody.

I'm not a goody-goody. I've always failed test, and steal, but something came to my mind. I never got a detention. That's why! Everyone in the slytherin did, but me. I looked at the clock it was 1:00 AM. I went up stairs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning, went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. My friend Emily sat next to me. "Good morning!" she said happily. How can she be so happy in the morning it's so not human! "Good morning." I said back as I took a sip of orange juice. "So how was your night?" she asked "Boring as always." "O mine was so great. Mike and I¼¼." All I hear is balh balh balh. I hated when she talked about her boyfriend. I just wanted to punch her in the face. That gave me an idea. If I punch her in the faces all of the professors will come running and give me a detention. "So Mike was hugging me and¼.." I punched her. She fell off the bench and fell flat on her face screaming. Professor Sprout came over. "O dear what happened?" "I broke my nose. I tripped on the bench." Emily said. My heart sank. "Well Emily lets get you to the hospital wing."

I was so angry. My first chance of getting a detention and she blew it! Now I have to think of another way for getting a detention. At lunch I had time to think of a plan because Emily wasn't yapping in my ear. While I was still trying to think I heard a loud Boom. "Fred and George what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall yelled as she was walking over to the Gryffindor table. "Where testing out our fireworks." said Fred with a big smile on his face. "You want some Professor McGanagall? There not that much!" said George. "No! Both of you detention tomorrow after dinner." She walked back to the staff table. Fred and George why didn't I think of that before. I got up and went to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was looking at me . I sat down. "Umm¼HI." I said. They both looked at me. "Hi! Do we know you?" asked Fred. "No ,but I need your help with something." "What can we help you with ¼.Err¼.?" "My name is Caitlyn." "Caitlyn what can we help you with?" asked George. "Well I never gotten a detention before and every time I do something bad I don't get in trouble." "Oh detentions there so great to get! God your missing bloody a lot! Did you try punching someone in the face?" asked Fred "Yes" "What about slipping a potion is someone's drink?" asked George. "No I didn't do that one." "O that's one of our favorites. Make any potion you want and slip it into someone's drink during dinner. And you know the rest. Good luck!" said Fred. Before dinner was potions class. We made a potion that can turn you into animals. Which was great I got tow veils and put the potion in. Handed one to Professor Snape then slip the other veil in my robe. Emily was sitting down in the Great Hall. I sat by her. "How's your nose?" I asked. She looked at me. She had a mask on her nose. "Fine." she said. "You want a drink?" "Yeah sure." I got two cups. I put pumpkin juice in mine and put the potion in in her cup. I gave it to her. She drank it. I was eating and she asked "What is this?" I looked at her . Emily's face was so funny looking. "Pumpkin juice." I said as I tried to keep a straight face. "O ok." She drank all of the potion. Seconds later she started to grown pointy ears, then whiskers, a tale and cat eyes. "What's happen to me? I'm a Cat!" She yelled. Everyone was laughing. I tried not to laugh. She looked at me. This is my moment of glory. "She put a potion in my drink!" Professor Snape said "Well Caitlyn what do you have to say for yourself?" as his dark eyes looked on me.

"Do I get a detention?" I asked with a big smile on my face. Professor Snape gave a little smirk. "No you don't. I've been wanting to try it out on someone anyway. Thank you Caitlyn. Ten points to Slytherin. Emily you go to the hospital wing." My smile turned into a frown. Why don't my evil plans never work. It took me a week to think of something else. I had the perfect plan. It was 2:00 Am and everyone was a sleep. I put my shoes on, got my wand and got out of the Slytherin common room. It was dark in the dungeons so I lighted the end of my wand. Got out of the dungeons and went to the moving stairs. I saw the fat lady sleeping. "Hi!" I said She was half a sleep. She looked even fatter sleeping . "O! What's the¼.Err. password?" she asked with one eye open. "Did anyone told you to go t to Jenny Craig?" I asked. Her eyes got wide open and her face got red. "What! That's not the password! I'm so insulted! Flich! Flich get here right away there's a Slytherin !" I went into the halls singing. Mrs. Norris saw me with her big red eyes glowing in the darkness. "ALL MRS. NORRIS WANTS IS BANG BANG BANG!" Mr. Flich saw me. "Hey come back here!" he yelled. I was running and singing as it echoed threw the halls "MR. FLICH LIKES GUYS. HE IS GAY I CAN SEE IN HIS EYES. HE LIKES TO BANG MRS. NORRIS!" I was running all over the place while Mr. Flich chased after me. I made Mrs. Norris yell because I stepped on her tale.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL! WITH HIS LONG BLACK HAIR BLOWING IN THE WIND! AND PROFESSOR SPROUT ALL SHE WANTS IS BANG BANG BANG" I was still running and then in the darkness I ran into Professor Snape. He looked so angry as if Potter yelled back at him. "Hi!" I said with a big smile on my face. "Miss Fortunato what are you doing here at this time of night?" "I'm singing songs. O I made a one just for you! PROFESSOR SNAPE IS COOL! THE COOLEST TEACHER INT THE WORLD. HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL. NOW LETS DO THE TANGO!" I grabbed Professor Snapes hand and did the tango. "So Professor did anyone tell you that you look sexy in your cloak?" He pushed me off and he was even more angrier then before. "You have a detention for a week with me after dinner! Don't you ever talk to me that way ever again! Now go back to bed!" I just smiled at him the hole time he yelled at me . I started to walk back , but stopped. "I was only telling the truth!" I yelled back. "Go to bed now or I'll give you another week of detention!" "Ok Good night sexy Snape!" I was so happy. I told Emily the next day she was laughing. "Wow you must of really mad him angry and I didn't know you wanted a detention! Sorry for blowing your plans!" Draco Malfoy came over to sit with us. We never really talked, but my detention was talked about in the common room. He looked at me with his blue eyes. "Caitlyn I heard you got a detention. Congratulations on that. So how did you get it?" I told him and he was laughing. "So you and Emily want to sit by me at dinner?" "Sure! We would love too!" I said blushing. I sat by Draco in potions. Professor Snape didn't talk to me or look at me at all. I felt kind of bad. After potions Draco and I sat together at dinner. We got to know each other and became friends. A week later it was Monday. I went to the dungeons and sat down. Professor Snape came in. He looked angry. "Your early. I want you to write a essay about not singing in the halls at night, why not to do the tango with me."

I began to think what I should write but then I asked "Professor Snape what about the fat lady?" He looked at me. "I would have same the same thing to the fat lady. I don't want to read about her in your essay." He turned around. I notice he had a nice bum. Wow what Am I doing? Stupid Hormones! He saw me . "Write Now!" I started right away: Caitlyn Fortunato

I should never be running in the halls at night. It is forbidden at night hours. I should not also sing at night because people are trying to sleep and I'm terrible at singing. I also shouldn't run away screaming at the top of my lungs Flich is gay. I should never had told Miss. Norris that all she wants is Bang Bang. (but its true) I shouldn't sang to Professor Snape because I sing terrible and he would get mad. I shouldn't do the tango with Professor Snape doesn't know how to dance or he hates the tango. (Shopping cart is better) I should had never asked Professor Snape did anyone ever tell you that you look sexy in your cloak. I 'm sorry Professor Snape that you are a sexy man! God bless your mother because your sexy! That's my essay!

I was done put it on his desk and left the room. I never knew what his reaction was but he would always give a little smirk when I came into his class. Remember the first detentions are the best. The end! 


End file.
